


Lavender

by Chocolate_Fairy



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Romantic Fluff, im not used to writing fluff so yolo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-26 21:51:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12566976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocolate_Fairy/pseuds/Chocolate_Fairy
Summary: Collection of ouaka kissing drabbles





	1. Post Kiss Break Up

**Author's Note:**

> Saw these prompts on tumblr and wanted to write for the best v3 ship

 

“Good morning.”

“Morning.“

“Good morning Akamatsu-san.”

“Good morning Saihara-kun.”

“Good morning Akamatsu- _chan~”_

Akamatsu Kaede froze along with a few others.

A few cautious and curious glances headed her way but she couldn't let it affect her. There's no way she could because she's been spending the last two days prepping herself for this.

 _The more you avoid or hide from something, the more it will hurt and devour you._ She knows this all too well. She has to do what she's been practicing so hard for.

“Good morning Ouma-kun.”

And it was just to smile.

Breakfast went by without incident and it was the same as always, but for some inexplicable reason it filled her with dread.

Was she glad nothing out of the ordinary happened, or was she just being too self-conscious of things? or perhaps somewhere deep inside, she was upset the incident a week ago is already a distant memory to him?

The sound of something being filled, snaps her out of her daydream, her head rising steadfast.

The SHSL maid pours her another round of orange juice sharing with her a small smile. Akamatsu’s cheeks flare up a little.

Was Tojo sensing her own disarray or was it more overthinking? Whichever it is, the small gesture brought back some much needed optimism.

She drinks her cup with exaggerated vigor and Akamatsu swears she feels a pair of familiar eyes drilling a hole into her.

 

* * *

 

Everyone had already made their way towards the exit, save for Tojo who busied herself collecting everyone's dishes, and to add to her relief Akamatsu, received a few invitations to hang out.

Pushing her chair in and ready to leave, she finds herself turning back like it was natural.

Because it used to be, the action itself seems to be imprinted into her whole body.

The same childish eyes filled to the brim with mischief stared back. The eyes softened just as she stiffened a bit.

“A-Ah you're still here Ouma-kun? I thought you left with everyone.”

Akamatsu bit on the inside of her cheek, she wanted nothing more than to rip her own tongue for the betrayal.

“Weeell the thing is I was, but then somehow I ended up waiting for you,” he pushes in his own chair almost mimicking Akamatsu’s.

“Weird isn’t it? It’s like my body was trained to be in sync with yours.” His words would have been more effective on Akamatsu, if he didn’t have such an over exaggerated look of shock on his face.

Ouma Kokichi never changes she notes, it was frustrating and agonizing and yet, a wide grin grew on her face.

_She couldn't win against her still lingering feelings._

 

“Ahhh Akamatsu-chan you pervert.” Ouma covers his face with his own hand fidgeting uncomfortably.

“Huh?”

Did she zone out and miss something?

“Don’t try and play coy with me. I can tell what someone's thinking with just one look.”

 A finger comes at her with supernatural speed. It pokes her nose once, then twice, finally ending when she swats it away after too many pokes.

“That’s your punishment for defiling me in your mind just now.”

“HAAAH?”

Swiftly, grabbing the accusing finger Akamatsu squeezes it, then in the same movement bends it back a tad.

“UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH”

 

He howls, no he _wails_ in immense pain with the empty cafeteria it seemed to amplify.

It’s short-lived for when she let his finger go to cover her own ears, Ouma already stopped and sighed happily.

“Ah so refreshing,” he giggled, looking towards her before placing his hands behind his head.

_That little gremlin…_

Akamatsu grimaced to herself, as she readies her legs for departure, when she noticed a few leaky drops in the corner of Ouma's eyes.

Without thought, she leans close to him with the close proximity she could feel his breath.

“Akamatsu-chan?”

He calls out with an emotion she's rarely heard him use.

Silently, she wipes his tears with her thumb. The stare from breakfast makes its return.

 

It lasted less than a second, in fact it was too short, Akamatsu must have imagined it but she knows she didn’t.

Because the look in Ouma's eyes matched her own.

The tingling electric feeling still had not left her lips, yet she finds herself seeking it again.

She wasn’t alone, wanting to bask in that feeling, Ouma moves in sync with her actions.

 

Ouma's lips were soft, warm, and delicate like a girl’s.

It confused Akamatsu sometimes, because a guy’s lips were supposed to be rough and hard or so she's heard.

Ouma grips her free hand, giving it a warning squeeze.

“You just thought of something rude right now didn’t you?”

Akamatsu's eyes flutter open, blinking a few times; she stares down at a grumpy face.

 _How cute_ was the first words that popped into her head.

 

“Jeez Akamatsu-chan never changes.” He continued to grumble, it quickly changes to humility.

 “But that’s what I like about you~”

His feet tip toe and plants another unexpected kiss on her.

A kiss full of all the things they both wanted to say but can't.

A kiss full of all the things they feel but can’t express.

And a kiss full of hope for the future.

They both step back from each other, waiting for the other to react.

 

Akamatsu and Ouma both turn to each other in unison.

“Shall we go?”

He extends his hand towards her, bending down as if she was royalty and he was her humble servant.

In the same vein, she returned his bowing down with her own and grasps his hand with both of hers.

“Yeah let’s go together.”


	2. Early Morning Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Domestic AU

It’s that split moment, when your mind reconnects to the last thing it remembers as you wake up, Ouma Kokichi noticed something wrong.

Wearily, his roaming hand keeps searching for ‘something’ that should have been found by now. The warmth of the covers dulls his senses, but the worry in his mind keeps seeping through.

On cue, the door to his bedroom opens, a surprised face greets him.

“Oh you're awake? You can sleep in a bit more you know?”

 

Akamatsu Kaede closes the door behind her, heading towards a dresser across where Ouma's bed laid.

Her skin looks freshly washed, the shine from it almost burns his eyes, however it’s her hair that steals his attention.

It’s still nothing but jumbled up threads and not greasy.

She must have woken up not too long ago.

It stung on his nerves a bit, call him selfish or whatever you please but nothing beats waking up at the same time with your lover.

“What time is it?”

He doesn’t bother masking how truly tired he was, as he rubs his eyes with a balled up fist.

 

“Seven.”

She takes a brush from on top of the dresser, proceeding to run her finger through it pulling out stray hairs.

 “PM?”

She scoffs and rolls her eyes playfully before replying.

“AM obviously.”

Seven in the morning on a Sunday, this could only be a sign of misfortune.

Hearing that, he purposely lets his body fall back on the bed hard.

The sound wasn’t as loud as desired, the vibrations hurt his back.

Not that he'd let her know.   

 

His mouth opens, letting out what seems to be a mix of a yawn and a sigh.  

Akamatsu seemingly used to it, ignores him focusing only on combing her hair.

 “Why are you up so early? You're not a student anymore and it’s not like you're a wage slave.”

“There’s nothing worth getting up so early for.”

Puffing up his cheeks then huffing, he grabs the closest pillow, hugging it painfully tight.

He would not let his displeasure go unattended.

Already offended, she turns around giving him her famous ‘are you serious’ look.

 

“Do you know what today is?”

It’s the way she says it and tone she uses, that gets Ouma clammy and nervous.

His sweaty palms sink their sweat into the pillow, and his body stays stiff.

_Birthday? Anniversary? First date anniversary? Holiday?_

_Think think think_ he repeats in a mantra.

 

Seeing him struggle to answer, she laughs as she puts the brush away.

“What a surprise I thought you of all people wouldn’t forget today.”

The sound of clothes rustling captures his attention. He lifts himself up halfway sloppily.

Previous fatigue and weariness gone, he turns facing her.

“Just kidding of course I know.”  

Akamatsu finishes putting on her shirt. She stares signaling for him to continue.

 

“Jeez Halloween doesn’t start until night you know. If you go outside and beg for candy at this hour you'll be a nuisance. Are you fine with that?”

He phrases it so innocently and genuine, you almost couldn't tell he was being sarcastic.

However years of experience had prepped Akamatsu.

“Oh so you did know hmmm.”

She places one leg through her skirt, then the other finally raising it up then adjusts.

“Of course I did. Who do you think I am?”

Ouma grins; he silently thanked the invisible forces that let him see his girlfriend’s Halloween hair accessories.

 

However, Akamatsu took his response in the way he’d least expect.

“Do you really want to know?”

That hint of mysterious and playfulness at the end of her tone, _what's her endgame?_

“Ah it’s already this late. Sorry I gotta go up meet up with the others.”

Staring at her wristwatch, she readjusts everything on her for a final time.

She would have bolted out the room if Ouma didn’t catch her shirt sleeve in time.

 

“Wait wait wait time out.”

Akamatsu almost trips on her feet being pulled back so sudden.

“Huh? Wha? Huh?”

Carefully and softly Akamatsu places her hand over Ouma's.

“ _Kokichi_ I gotta go.”

 

“Can’t _Kaede-chan_ tell me where she's going so early? I’ll be so so worried I think I’ll grow some grey hairs and then suddenly die of old age.”

His cheek nuzzles into her hand, his eyes peer up and down at her with puppy dog eyes.

She frowns.

“I told you yesterday but I guess you were too busy throwing peas at Yumeno-san to notice.”

_Ah things started unfolding._

_A girls’ only Halloween party, Akamatsu was going to reject initially but after his prank she agreed too happily._

 

“Nooo don’t leave me.” He cries out in pain.

He wraps his arms around her waist, dragging her back to the bed.

It failed as it took her two seconds to break his grasp.

“Okay I'm heading out now. Goodbye.”

**“WAAIT”**

 

He clung onto the same spot he had before.

This was quickly turning into an infinite loop, something she feared happening.

“If you don’t le—”

“A kiss, at least let me give you a kiss goodbye.”

Another pure look of innocence, it was the face she could never win against.

“…fine but make it quick okay?”

“Nishishi you can’t rush love Kaede-chan~”

 

Smugly, he plants a lazy kiss on her chin, under her lower lip, ending another underneath her nose.

“Are you playing with me?”

His eyes widen with genuine surprise.

“No I'm not?”

“Are you doubting my love?”

In dramatic fashion he tears himself away, burying himself into their bed.

This would be the perfect moment to leave but Akamatsu’s stubborn nature wouldn’t allow it.

 

She sheds the covers off in less than ten seconds.

Ouma screams as if he's been caught in the middle of changing.

_Kaede-chan’s physical strength how scary…_

He curls up into a small ball, protecting his face and lower region.

Tears in both eyes, he peeks through his hand staring at her delicately.

“Please be gentle.”

 Why didn’t she leave when she had the chance?

 

Trying to stop her inner regrets along with fighting off the desire to leave right then and there, Akamatsu gently peels away the hand covering Ouma's face.

“Nishishi~”

Falling into Ouma's trap, Akamatsu felt Ouma's arms embrace her from behind and pull her into a surprise kiss.

The kiss being a surprise came with a price, their noses collided, the pain stung along with Akamatsu’s lip coming in contact with Ouma's teeth.

But it was soon made up after with a delicate gentle kiss.

 

His hold on her softened, jumping on the chance she removes herself, slowly.

“Kokichi…”

Her face smiles but the cracking of her knuckles told a different tale.

The last thing that could be heard was a short silent scream.


	3. Hesitant Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried making this a bit spicy ;o;  
> sorry its so short in return

“H-Hey…hurry it up.”

Akamatsu Kaede keeps her vision glued to the floor, suppressing her urge to look up.

The hot breath hitting her face makes it all the more harder to stay still.

“Nishishi Akamatsu-chan sure likes rushing things.”

Ouma Kokichi leans closer, their noses already bumping into one another.

On instinct, Akamatsu’s eyes look up, her flustered face reddening further.

 

Pressing her nails into her skirt, she backs up against the chalkboard.

Her eyes roam everywhere but forwards.

New imprints on her skirt overlap with the old.  
  
  
A hand thrusts out, landing next to her face, vibrating throughout the room.

Ouma's scent and body heat, the hyper-awareness of this, fills up her head with dizziness.

It keeps her there, feet fidgeting awaiting his next step.

Warm lips pressed up against her ear, Akamatsu feels him take a slow breath.

“If you're that impatient _you_ should ‘hurry it up’ then.”

He teases, imitating the way her tone came out.

 

"....!"

"Nishishi~"

Retracting himself a bit from her, Ouma laughs as he pokes Akamatsu's cheeks.

The way her lips formed into a huge pout and her eyes glaring daggers into him.

He gives her a smile with his eyes, before he leans over her once more.

 

"..."

Akamatsu feels him coming towards her, slowly she shuts her eyes and keeps her lips tight.

She feels the presence of both his hands, entrapping her from moving or leaving.

His body hovers over hers, much like their previous position.

The shampoo from his hair starts to waft towards her nostrils.

_This was finally it!_

Those words carve themselves inside her brain.

 

Another laugh rumbles within him, a certain sadistic glee seeping through.

Bewildered, the SHSL pianist opens her eyes only to find Ouma a respectful distance away.

  
"Surprised? Sorry if I got your hopes up."  
  
The SHSL supreme leader raises up his arms in half-assed shrug.

"But Akamatsu-chan is also at fault. I'm supreme evil leader after all."

He gives her a big show, placing one finger over his thin smile.

 

"Playing around and teasing innocent maidens is one of the many jobs of a supreme leader."

On cue, he skirts around her, fast enough Akamatsu barely registers it.

"But because you looked so into it I'll leave you with this."

 

Somehow without her knowledge, he managed to grab a hold of her hand.

With a smug smile he places the lightest kiss on it.

"Nishishi well then until next time~"

 

Ouma dashes off towards the exit, leaving as fast as he first infiltrated her lab.

Leaving Akamatsu in a whirlwind and mood-whiplash with what happened.

**Author's Note:**

> I will bring life to the oumaede/ouaka tag on here  
> Also if you have requests for these two I will take them ^^


End file.
